HCV is an enveloped positive strand RNA virus. The single strand HCV RNA genome is approximately 9500 nucleotides in length and has a single open reading frame (ORF) encoding a single large polyprotein of about 3000 amino acids. In infected cells, this polyprotein is cleaved at multiple sites by cellular and viral proteases to produce structural and non-structural (NS) proteins. In the case of HCV, the generation of mature nonstructural proteins (NS2, NS3, NS4A, NS4B, NS5A, and NS5B) is effected by two viral proteases. The first one is a metalloprotease located in NS2 that cleaves the NS2-NS3 junction in cis; the second one is a serine protease contained within the N-terminal region of NS3 (henceforth referred to as NS3 protease) and mediates all the subsequent cleavages downstream of NS3, both in cis, at the NS3-NS4A cleavage site, and in trans, at the remaining NS4A-NS4B, NS4B-NS5A, NS5A-NS5B sites. The NS4A protein appears to serve multiple functions, acting as a cofactor for the NS3 protease and possibly assisting in the membrane localization of NS3 and other viral replicase components.
Among the viral non-structural proteins is NS5A. Inspection of NS5A's amino acid sequence revealed the predicted presence of an amphipathic α-helix (AH) at the NH2-terminus. This AH is necessary and sufficient for mediating membrane association of NS5A and has been proposed to anchor the protein by insertion of the helix within the plane of the membrane. Evidence for a host-cell membrane protein receptor has recently been reported. Genetic disruption of the NS5A AH abrogates NS5A membrane association, and HCV RNA replication is halted.